


How to confuse MJ

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: MJ is confused, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter never told MJ about his relationship to Tony and Pepper, so when he brings her to the tower, she is confused about how they act around each other.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 297





	How to confuse MJ

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an AU, Civil War didn't happen, Thanos didn't happen, so everyone is happy!
> 
> It's set after FFH, but Beck didn't happen. Basically Peter went through with his plan with MJ, and they started dating!

MJ was standing by her locker, waiting for Peter and Ned to come out of their biology class when she was approached by Brad. “Hey MJ, how are you?”  
“I’m okay.” Her face was blank - showing none of her annoyance. “Oh, I’m okay too! If you were wondering…”  
“Well I wasn’t. But thanks.” Brad hesitated, looked around, then stepped in closer to her. “Do you want to go out some time? Like drinks? Coffee maybe, we could have some sort of study date?”  
“No thanks. I have a boyfriend.”  
“Well, I could be a better one… Try it, come out with me some time.” MJ shook her head and turned round to face her open locker. She waited a few seconds before turning round again, “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you still here?” Brad’s face flushed red, but he steeled himself up from the embarrassment. “MJ, I know you were interested in me - remember Europe? On the plane we watched movies and stuff!”  
“I remember. But that was the past Brad. As I said, I have a boyfriend. Now would you kindly fuck off?” She smiled sweetly at him. “Look MJ-”

“Hey guys… what’s going on?” Upon hearing her boyfriend’s voice, MJ turned round and grabbed his waist. She pulled him into her, then she proceeded to kiss him as hard as she dared on school property. 

They weren’t usually a PDA kind of couple, but when they were in private - that was a whole different story. 

Brad making a choking sort of noise, sighed, but eventually left. 

MJ let Peter go, “Hi Peter,”  
“Hi MJ, what was all that about? Don’t get me wrong, I love you and all, and you know how much I love kissing you… and doing more,” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Shut up loser, can’t have half the school knowing that ‘little innocent Peter Parker’ isn’t so innocent,” Peter laughed, “I know we don’t usually do that kind of thing in public, what brought that about?”  
“Brad was trying to get me to go on a date with him, I told him I had a boyfriend, he said he could be better, so I proved he couldn’t.” Peter laughed, then leaned in to kiss MJ again.

“Guys you know I’m still here right?” 

Peter jumped in surprise, “Jesus Christ Ned.” The trio started laughing, before making their way out of school.

— 

Peter unlocked the door to his apartment, letting MJ go through first. Because both of her parents were lawyers, they were often quite busy, and before she, Peter, and Ned had become friends, she would either stay with the next door neighbours or at home alone. But since she had made friends, they would either stay at Peter’s or Ned’s for that night. However, since she and Peter had started dating, Ned had let the two of them have the Friday night for themselves. 

MJ went and put her bags in Peter’s room, May trusted the two of them enough to let them sleep in the same bed. Then she went to the kitchen to get snacks, and finally she plopped herself down on the sofa next to her boyfriend. He put his arm around her, and she leaned in to lay her head on his shoulder. 

She lost track of time, but one minute they were watching whatever trashy movie was on TV, and the next, they were making out. Both their shirts were off, and her hand was down his pants.

They both knew May wouldn’t be back until early the next morning, so they were free to do whatever they wanted, in as little clothes as they wanted.

Before MJ could take off Peter’s pants, he stood up and carried them to his bedroom. He then shut the door and gently placed MJ on his bed. He pulled his pants down, then leaned over her to kiss her again.

— 

“That was so good,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, I love you too.”  
“I’m so tired.”  
“Same.”  
“Do you want to go to sleep?”  
“As long as you stay here yeah,”

Peter woke up a few hours later, he was kind of sweaty, but he would’ve been fine to stay in bed with MJ if there hadn’t been a buzzing sound coming from the foot of his bed.

He groaned, rolled over, and taking care not to wake MJ, got out of the bed and made his way to his bag.

He opened it and got his phone out. “Shit.” He was suddenly more awake than before. He answered the call.

“Hey Mr Stark.”  
…  
“Yeah, I’m still at May’s.”  
…  
“With a friend?”  
…  
“Wait, why?”  
…  
“Until when?”  
…  
“Who’s going to be there? Are Aunty Tasha and Uncle Bucky going to be there? ”  
…  
“Sweet. I’ll swing over in about an hour.”  
…  
“Oh yeah, can I bring MJ, she doesn’t have a place to stay?”  
...  
"I guess, I mean, we can tell her there so it's less awkward on the way."  
…  
“Okay, sounds like a plan. See you there!”  
…  
“Love you too!”

Peter heard a grumbling, “What’s happening?”  
“Oh, sorry if I woke you up. May can’t get back until Sunday evening cause she’s been pulled away for some sort of conference, and Mr Stark has said that I can stay at the tower with him. I asked, and you can stay there tonight. “I didn’t know you were so close to him, I thought he just gave you suits or whatever.”  
“Ummm, well I guess we’re a little closer than that?” 

Peter seemed hesitant to say more, almost like he was hiding something, but he distracted her by standing up and moving to the bed. She grabbed his outreached hand, and got out of the bed. 

It took about 5 minutes to locate their items of clothing, but eventually they were dressed and ready to go. 

Peter put his suit on over his normal clothes, pulled the mask over his head, then opened the window. 

Peter had swung her round the city before, so she found it easier to wrap herself around him.

— 

Once they reached the tower, Peter climbed up the side of the building before getting to one of the top floors. One of the windows automatically opened for him, and her gently dropped MJ onto the floor of the living room.

Upon getting rid of the dizziness from the swing over, MJ looked round the room and got her bearings. So far, they were the only two in there.

Peter took her hand and led her down a corridor, there were 3 rooms at the end. One door was plain. One had stickers all over it, mostly pink (with lots of cats, unicorns, and princesses), but there were also quite a few spiderman and ironman ones.

The next door along had ‘Peter’s room’ spelled out with little wooden blocks along the door frame. Her boyfriend opened the door, and led her into a room that was probably the same size - if not bigger - than May’s living room.

“So, this is my room…” MJ looked round in awe. 

The bed was huge, and it looked soft and comfortable. The desk had several textbooks on them, and several of Peter’s homework sheets. Next to the desk was a lab (!!!), with many different projects on them. Ranging from a small robot to a beaker with what MJ assumed was Spiderman’s webbing. There was a bookshelf that made MJ want to drool, and two fluffy beanbags in front of it. There were pictures everywhere, signed posters, photographs Peter had taken himself, and photos of him with people like herself, Ned, May, his uncle Ben, the Avengers (?!!!). 

This was confusing. “Peter, why do you have a room in your boss’s tower?” He laughed nervously, but left the question unanswered. They left the room and went back to the living room. In said room, Peter called out “Hey FRI, can you tell… uh … Mr Stark that MJ and I are here?”  
“Of course Young Sir.” Peter blushed. 

A few moments later, “Hey kid! How are you doing?” A voice MJ had only heard on TV called out, casually. Tony Stark was walking towards them, he had a big smile on his face - an expression MJ had never seen on him before.

She had never met the man, but she knew that she wasn’t his biggest fan. 

Peter had mentioned him before, but it was always along the lines of:  
‘Mr Stark fixed my suit.’  
‘I helped in the lab after school and then went on patrol.’  
‘He introduced me to the Avengers but they only know me as Spiderman.”

He had never mentioned that:  
a) He had a room in the tower  
b) He was close enough to his boss to hug him (???)  
c) He was ‘Young Sir’ in the tower

MJ was so caught up in her thoughts that when she focused, Peter and Tony had finished greeting/hugging each other and her boyfriend was leading Tony over to her.

“So this is MJ, she’s my girlfriend! We’ve been dating since the Europe trip, so about 4 months now.”  
“And I didn’t know about this until now, because...?”  
“Because I knew you’d make a big deal about it, and that you’d embarrass me.” 

MJ was thoroughly confused. Her mind was racing to try and come to a conclusion that would explain what was happening in front of her. She could only think of one thing, Tony Stark was a bad influence over Peter Parker. He probably ‘took care’ of Peter because he thought he was some charity case. She couldn’t really imagine the man having enough heart to care of a 17 year old for the weekend without getting something out of it.

“Hey Pete, I’d like to speak to MJ f-“  
“Michelle.”  
“Oh, um, I’d like to speak to Michelle for a few minutes, do you want to go and tell everybody else that we’re gonna order in. I think we're gonna get pizza tonight.”

Peter left the room, but looked over his shoulder and mouthed ‘sorry’ to MJ. 

She steeled herself up for whatever was going to happen. 

—

“Hi Michelle, I’m Tony, Peter’s boss. I’ve heard a lot about you before, but I didn’t know the two of you were dating, if I had, I would’ve invited you for dinner ages ago!” He laughed like he was making some sort of joke.

An uncomfortable silence fell round them.

“So, Mr Stark. Peter’s has been my friend for quite a while, and since he’s become my boyfriend, I’ve only become more protective over him. What would you say were your intentions towards him? Why does he have a bedroom here. Cause I think that’s a little weird, don’t you? I assume your bedroom was on this floor too, next to his? Why is your bedroom next to a teenagers?” 

MJ stared him down, she was attempting to break him, get him to admit Peter was a charity case before Peter would get even more her further down the line.

He started laughing. 

This was even more confusing to MJ, why was he laughing? 

“Wow. God, I don’t know how to follow that, but I think you’re a keeper. I really like you! See the thing is, I’m not Peter’s boss…”  
“Then who are you?”  
“I’m Peter’s dad,” He started laughing again, harder this time - if that was even possible.  
“Oh.” She blushed a deep red. “I’m really sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just Peter’s never mentioned that you were his dad, and I didn’t know you had a son. Because if I did I wouldn’t jump to conclusions like that. Oh my God, I’m really sorry… Jesus Christ I sound like Peter.”  
“It’s fine MJ, I’ve heard worse stories than that! The fact that you were able to shout at me like that shows strength and character. I really like you.”

"Peter's mum is Pepper, and we've raised him since birth. We kept it quiet cause we didn't want him growing up in the spotlight - like I did. We're going to have a press conference when he turns 18 to announce him as our son, spiderman, and heir to Stark Industries." MJ felt herself nodding to this information.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, then brought her into another room. This one was filled with people she recognised - but had never seen in real life. This whole experience was surreal. 

“Hey kids!” Tony called out.  
“Dad!”  
“Daddy!”  
Two voices called out, and two people ran out of the herd of superheroes and made their way over to their father. Of course, MJ recognised Peter, but the small six year old holding onto Peter’s leg was unfamiliar to her.

Her boyfriend picked the child up, the little girl grinned toothily and waved at MJ. Still in a state of shock, MJ waved back.

“MJ, this is my little sister Morgan!” Once Peter said this, the similarities were made clear between the siblings.  
“Dear God there’s more of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> To anyone who has read/is reading my other fic 'Misunderstanding Piper May Parker Stark-Strange', I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I'll try to get something up in the next few days. 
> 
> Aves xx


End file.
